YuGiOh! GX Insanity
by Clan rHrN
Summary: Loosely based off of Sonic Insanity, I would like to thank Mecha Scorpion for the idea.Similar to it, it is about 2 friends in Duel Academy. Hilarity and insanity insues. Silentshipping included.
1. Welcome to Duel Academy

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Insanity

Chapter 1: Welcome to Duel Academy

For the first time in his life, Richard Slysheen had flown an airplane to Duel Academy. Richard just started his venture in Duel Academy and did not know the isolated area. Therefore, Richard was both courageous and nervous.

As Richard exited the plane, he noticed a homely bunch of Duelists wearing blue wandering about outside the area (he watched from a window). There was a man in a black jacket leading them towards a large blue building near a lake. As to what the blue-jacketed people were up to, Richard did not know.

A voice called out, "Ah, you must be the new Duel Academy person clamoring to enter."

It was a blue-jacketed person who had blonde hair and a very elderly face with wrinkles. The elderly person's lips were purple, but as to why they were purple Richard could not explain.

Richard asked, "Who might you be, kind sir?"

The blue-jacketed gentleman explained, "My name is Dr. Veillan Crowler. I am the professor of Obelisk Blue students. Richard Slysheen, I presume?"

Richard nodded. Crowler escorted the young duelist of age 13 over to the Duel Arena. Dr. Crowler exclaimed, "I shall bring your opponent here immediately. He is an infamous duelist from Slifer Red who has defeated almost all of our beloved Obelisk Blue students."

Richard asked, "His name?"

Crowler frowned, "Jaden Yuki!"

Richard calmly said, "Hmm… he sounds awfully familiar…"

Richard saw as Dr. Crowler left the arena to find a worthy opponent for him. Richard prepared himself with a Duel Disk and an incredibly humungous deck of cards firmly placed in the Deck Zone. Richard saw his opponent, who had maroon hair and a red jacket. This stranger yelled, "Get your game on!"

Richard asked politely, "And you are?"

The stranger replied, "I'm Jaden Yuki! Welcome to Duel Academy!"

Richard politely exclaimed, "I believe I shall let you go first."

Jaden went first, but both he and Richard drew six cards. Both players also had 8000 Life Points.

Jaden said, "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Jaden drew 2 more cards. Jaden then said, "I'll Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK/1600 DEF/1400) in Attack Mode!" Jaden then gave out a gesture that indicated that Jaden ended his turn.

Richard did not draw a card, seeing as though he skipped his Draw Phase. Richard yelled, "I summon Gil Garth (ATK/1800 DEF/1200) in Attack Mode! Now to go to my Battle Phase and have Gil Garth destroy Sparkman!"

Gil Garth charged at Sparkman and sliced Sparkman's head off. The decapitated monster quickly faded.

Jaden's Life Points decreased to 7800, while Richard's stayed at 8000.

Richard then set two facedown cards, with Jaden acknowledging as he saw the holograms. Richard then said, "I'll hand the move to you!"

Jaden drew a card to begin the turn. Jaden then showed a Spell Card, exclaiming, "I'll use the Spell Card known as Polymerization! Flame Wingman (ATK/2100 DEF/1200); come to the Field as I merge Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Avian!"

Richard sighed and objected, "I reveal my facedown Trap Card known as Skull Dice. The monster's attack is decreased by 100 times the result of the die roll!"

The die rolled a 4. Thus, Flame Wingman's ATK decreased to 1700.

Richard then grinned, "I also activate a facedown Quick Play Spell known as Instant Attack! All monsters must attack before the turn ends."

Gil Garth and Flame Wingman immediately charged at each other, but Gil Garth won by slicing Flame Wingman in half.

Jaden's Life Points became 7700. Richard's Life Points obviously stayed at 8000.

Jaden created a poker face, setting two facedown cards and a facedown monster to end his turn.

Richard drew a card. He then said, "I play Malignance of Slifer, my Spell Card which powers up Fiend monsters' ATK and DEF by 300! I will also play the Field Spell known as Small Tunnel so that monsters with 1000 ATK or less may attack directly regardless of monsters existing on the opponent's side of the field! I shall summon Yata-Garasu in Attack Mode! (ATK/200 + 300 DEF/100 + 300) I shall equip Black Pendant onto Yata! (ATK/900 DEF/400) Now to my Battle Phase! Gil Garth (ATK/2100 DEF/1500)! Destroy the set monster!"

It turned out that Wroughtweiler (ATK/800 DEF/1200) was the set monster. It was cut in half and it faded away. Jaden then grinned, "Now I can get out an Elemental Hero monster of my choice and Polymerization as well!"

Jaden chose Elemental Hero Sparkman and got him out of the Graveyard along with Polymerization.

Richard continued his Battle Phase, "Alright, Yata-Garasu! Attack Jaden directly!"

Jaden's Life Points plummeted to 6800 and Richard's stayed at 8000.

Richard smirked, "Now your Draw Phase is skipped!"

Jaden laughed, but Richard had no care.

Richard continued, "Now to set a monster in facedown Defense Mode and for Yata-Garasu to return to my hand!" Yata-Garasu returned to Richard's hand. (NOTE: Spirit Monsters return to their owner's hand at the end of a player's turn. If you already knew that, I do apologize)

Jaden's turn began, but his Draw Phase was skipped.

He laughed, "I'll play the Spell Card the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Elemental Hero Avian back to my hand! I'll play Polymerization on Sparkman, Avian, and Bubbleman to make Elemental Hero Tempest! (ATK/2800 DEF/2800)"

Jaden continued, "Now for my Battle Phase! Tempest, destroy Gil Garth!"

Richard's Life Points decreased to 7300, Jaden's staying at 6800.

Jaden set a facedown card and ended his turn.

Richard drew a card. He then grinned, "Aha! Now I'll set a monster in facedown defense mode and pass this turn from there!"

Jaden finally had the chance to draw another card. Jaden then said, "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman. Now I'll use Fusion Gate on it. Clayman and Sparkman unite and form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! (ATK/2400 DEF/1500)"

Richard sighed as Jaden went on to his Battle Phase.

Jaden then smiled, "I'll attack the facedown monster!"

Richard laughed as the set monster turned out to be a Cyber Jar. (ATK/900 DEF/900) All 3 monsters were warped into the Graveyard.

Richard then explained, "Now we each pick up 5 cards from the top of our Decks. Any Level 4 or lower monsters among them are to be Special Summoned in faceup Attack Mode or facedown Defense Mode.

Jaden's 5 cards were Winged Kuriboh (ATK/300 DEF/200), Solemn Judgment, Elemental Hero Necroshade (ATK/1500 DEF/1800), Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK/1500 DEF/1500), and Elemental Hero Bladeedge. (ATK/2600 DEF/1800) Elemental Hero Wildheart was summoned in faceup Attack Position as was Winged Kuriboh.

Richard's 5 cards were Shadowknight Archfiend (ATK/2000 DEF/1600), Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK/2400 DEF/200), Summoned Skull (ATK/2500 DEF/1200), Polymerization, and Pot of Greed. Shadowknight Archfiend was summoned in faceup Attack Position.

Jaden ended his Battle Phase and used a Spell Card known as Fusion Recovery to bring back Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Polymerization. He ended his turn.

Richard drew a card and paid 500 Life Points to keep Shadowknight Archfiend alive.

Richard's LP: 6800

Jaden's LP: 6800

Richard said, "I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Now I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Summoned Skull to create B. Skull Dragon (ATK/3200 DEF/2700)"

Then, Richard went over to his Battle Phase. Richard yelled, "B. Skull Dragon! Attack Wildheart! And I'll play a Spell Card accessible only at the Battle Phase! Cheatball Rain Vornado! What this Spell does is double the damage during all Damage Steps. So, 3200 – 1500 is 1700. 1700 x 2 3400! However, I can only attack with one monster for the duration of that turn!"

Wildheart charged, but was burninated by B. Skull Dragon's fireball, which turned into a Cheatball due to the Spell Card.

Jaden's LP: 3400

Richard's LP: 6800

Richard said, "My turn ends with two facedown cards." The facedown cards were immediately set.

Jaden drew a card. Jaden knew he was in trouble if he didn't do something now. He realized he had a Cyber Jar in his hand that would be incredibly useful to him. So, he set the facedown card, obviously Cyber Jar, and waited for Richard to fall for the trick.

Richard drew a card. Richard then skipped over to his Battle Phase, paying 500 Life Points to keep Shadowknight Archfiend alive.

Jaden's LP: 3400

Richard's LP: 6300

Richard declared the attack, "I will attack that facedown monster with Shadowknight Archfiend!"

The facedown monster immediately revealed itself to be a Cyber Jar. It warped all of the monsters to the Graveyard. Again, the 5 card pickup was issued.

Jaden's 5 cards this time were Hero Signal, Graceful Charity, Reinforcement of the Army, Emissary of Elemental Heroes (ATK/800 DEF/100), and Sangan (ATK/1000 DEF/600). Emissary of Elemental Heroes and Sangan were both summoned in faceup Attack Mode.

Richard's 5 cards this time were Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (ATK/2300 DEF/1400), Insect Queen (ATK/2200 DEF/2400), Jinzo (ATK/2400 DEF/1500), Sangan (ATK/1000 DEF/600), and Slate Warrior (ATK/1900 DEF/400). Sangan and Slate Warrior were both summoned in faceup Attack Mode.

Richard continued his Battle Phase, "Okay, Slate Warrior! Destroy his Sangan!"

Slate Warrior immediately kicked Sangan out of the field with its left foot.

Jaden grinned, "Now to use Sangan's effect. I call out Marauding Captain (ATK/1200 DEF/400) into my hand.

Jaden's LP: 2300

Richard's LP: 6300

Richard pointed at Emissary of Elemental Heroes, "Sangan, destroy Emissary of Elemental Heroes!"

Sangan devoured Emissary of Elemental Heroes and went back to the field, burping as it was satisfied with its meal.

Jaden's LP: 2100

Richard's LP: 6300

Jaden said, "Now to use Emissary of Elemental Heroes' effect! I shall bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK/2100 DEF/1200) to the field!"

Elemental Hero was brought back to the field, and Richard's Sangan looked frightened and surprised.

Richard sighed, "I will end my turn."

Jaden drew a card, saying, "I shall use Card Destruction!"

Both players discarded their entire hands. However, Richard was smiling as he said, "Big mistake, Jaden. I have 3 monsters in my hand with devastating effects. First for Minar's effect! You shall lose 1000 Life Points. Second is Electric Snakes' effect of which I draw 2 cards. Last but certainly not least, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World immediately is summoned to the field!"

Jaden's LP: 1100

Richard's LP: 6300

Two extra cards along with Card Destruction's normal effect were added on to Richard's hand and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World was immediately summoned onto the field.

Richard then said, "I also activate both of my facedown Calls of the Haunted! Insect Queen and Jinzo shall arrive to my service."

And so they did.

Jaden then said, "I'll activate the Spell Card Megamorph! Since I have less Life Points than you, Flame Wingman's ATK rises to 4200!"

Richard sighed, aware that Jaden would pull such a trick.

Jaden went over to his Battle Phase, "Flame Wingman, destroy Jinzo!"

Jinzo was immediately diminished by such a fiery attack. Flame Wingman then went over to Richard, poising its left arm to burn Richard's face.

Jaden's LP: 1100

Richard's LP: 2100

Jaden then set a facedown and ended his turn.

Richard drew a card. He knew he had to make this quick or he'd lose. So, he did, "I activate Giant Trunade. All Spell and Trap cards go back to their owners' hand."

All Spell and Trap Cards immediately went to their respective owners' hands.

Richard then grinned, "Looks like Malignance of Slifer returned to my hand. When that occurs, my opponent loses 800 Life Points!"

Jaden's LP: 300

Richard's LP: 2100

Richard then smiled, "Good game, Jaden, but I must defeat you. I shall summon Yata-Garasu (ATK/200 DEF/100) from my hand to the field. I shall also activate Small Tunnel again. Now to go to my Battle Phase, Goldd, destroy Flame Wingman!"

Jaden's LP: 100

Richard's LP: 2100

Richard then said, "Insect Queen, destroy this infamous duelist and stop his winning streak! I offer Goldd to do so!"

Goldd immediately tripped into Insect Queen's mouth, being swallowed. Insect Queen then charged at Jaden and spat at him.

Jaden's LP: 0

Richard's LP: 2100

All monsters faded as they were all put back into their Decks. Jaden and Richard shook hands, and Crowler had the widest grin on his face.

Richard said, "Good game, adversary."

Jaden nodded, "That's game. Now I must be off!"

Jaden quickly ran towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. Even though he was wearing red, he had 2 friends over at Obelisk Blue.

Richard smiled and looked towards Crowler, "You have brought me a worthy adversary. Now, what is my dorm?"

Crowler calmly said, "The results say your dorm is Slifer Red. You haven't been to a junior academy before Duel Academy and the Ra Yellow dorm is full. I wish that the Obelisk Blue people would have fewer restrictions so that we could possibly have you be there. Our previous person transferring from Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue was Syrus Truesdale. It is such a pity that the exchange students had to fill up each of the 3 dorms."

Richard said politely, "I do not mind, good sir!"

Crowler and Richard respectively shook hands and Richard immediately went to the Slifer Red building with directions given to him by Crowler.

(NOTE: When the Japanese names are used, my sister is assisting me with this story. Ryoko is an exception, but note that Judai Jaden and yadda yadda yadda)

There, he saw a mysterious green haired woman who looked like Richard's age. What she was wearing was a white (with hints of blue) vest with a picture of Syrus Truesdale on the back.

"Hi! I just wanted to do my job as a ninja of Onsokumaru's clan! My name is Ryoko Kirokuna, and my job is almost finished. Oh! Judai's coming!" smiled the girl.

"Ryoko, I got the last of the underwear for you. Man, since I'm the only actual YuGiOh! GX character in Slifer Red, I guess my 2 names can be used more than once." Judai sighed in embarrassment.

"I'm trying to flunk by using a scapegoat. Since if I pass, I would have to marry Onsokumaru. But I don't want to since Sho is the cutest Obelisk! If he demotes, I'll finally see a cuter uniform!" Ryoko giggled.

"Who are you?" asked Richard.

"I'm a ninja in training! I'm actually the second best female ninja in the school. Onsokumaru wants to marry me since I'm also the most smexiest, whatever the heck that means." Ryoko replied.

"What about your 'Sho?'" asked a sarcastic Richard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Sho no kawaii! I'm trying to flunk so I can get closer to Sho! Onsokumaru understands. Besides, He needs the best female ninja in the school. He needs a successful heir, not a clumsy heir in love with a duelist." swooned Ryoko.

"Who is Sho?" asked Richard.

"That's Syrus's Japanese name. Ryoko's a ninja Syrus fangirl. I can tell." Judai smiled.

Then Hassleberry came in.

"My $$! My &#$+ing $$!" He cried, with a crocodile biting his posterior.

"HA! My Ra Yellow distraction is a success! I am about to fail my quest! He never liked torn underwear! Especially from males!" Ryoko laughed manically as if she were drunk.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Snowy Haiku Day: Ice Cap Zone!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Insanity Chapter 02:

A Snowy Haiku Day

(NOTE: The first time I ever discovered haiku was when I was 10 and playing Spyro 3. As you could guess, I went thru the level that was titled, "Spooky Sawmp." Every character, save Spyro, spoke in haiku. I remember this and this is where I got the idea to have a haiku chapter used as a device for this humorfic. I will point out a few of the characters' Japanese version names.)

Richard woke up the next morning to find he had a message in his newly acquired PDA. Richard woke up to read the message. A portrait of Dr. Crowler appeared. (NOTE: In the Japanese version, Dr. Crowler is known as Chronos de Medici or Chronos-sensei) The portrait then had the following subtitle,

"Today there's no school.

However, we've been cursed to

Speak only haiku."

"Except you, of course.

I blame Manjyoume for this.

He has detention."

(NOTE: Manjyoume is Chazz Princeton's name in the Japanese version.)

Richard smiled. This was his first message ever and it was still hilarious. Richard, however, pondered as to why he wasn't cursed to speak haiku. Perhaps it was because "Manjyome" (NOTE: Richard is European. He therefore does not understand the Japanese versions of characters' names.) was a stupid person who used love haikus in his reports. Maybe it was because Richard had only been recently enrolled in the academy. (NOTE: I refuse to call Duel Academy a "school" because it doesn't correlate to normal school matters such as literature or physics. Mathematics and field trips seem to be the only 2 things in Duel Academy that make it possible to be called a "school".)

However, because the academy was closed due to inclement weather, Richard had the choice to relax in his Slifer Red dormroom. Richard went back to sleep for about 2 minutes when someone knocked in his window. Richard yelled, "Come in, whoever you are!" The person opened the door. It turned out to be Syrus Truesdale. He was wearing a puffy blue jacket, courtesy of him being in Obelisk Blue. Syrus exclaimed,

"I must find Jaden!

He is out there in the snow!

He's dueling someone!"

Richard sighed, "I'm sorry, Syrus. I cannot help you. I'm sure there's someone who will. And why would Jaden be so reckless as to do something as stupid as duel during a snow day?"

Syrus replied,

"Jaden was challenged

By a total stranger who

has a name unknown."

Richard thought in his head, "Hmm... I'm sorry, Syrus. I've no clue as to where he is either. And besides, maybe he'll come back."

Suddenly, an Obelisk blue girl kicked a window near Richard. Ironically, not a single shard of glass touched her. This girl was totally different from Ryoko.

The girl introduced herself,

"Hello there, Slifer.

My name is Alexis Rhodes.

What is your name, sir?"

Richard introduced himself like a gentleman, "My name is Richard Slysheen, good miss. What is it that brings you to my dormroom?"

Alexis sighed furiously,

"Stop the chivalry!

I'm not in the mood because

I must find Jaden!"

Richard seemed rather shocked that the Obelisk Blue did not like his gentlemanliness. He serenely said, "I beg your pardon, miss. I have no idea as to where he is. I have just recently woke up. The doc said that the academy was closed today. I have my schedule. Sadly, I only have Physics class with Jaden. We were working on miniature rockets yesterday. Jaden's rocket seemed extravagant, but it instantly blew up. The Physics teacher forgave Jaden, though. I don't see why this guy would go to such lengths as to accept a challenge to a duel from a stranger. "(NOTE: I have invented a means to make Duel Academy be more of a "school". I still won't call it a "school", though.)

Alexis yelled furiously,

"Listen, you baka!

I don't give a crap! Physics

is not relative!"

(NOTE: Baka means idiot in Japanese.)

Richard said calmly, "Look, missy, I do not know where Jaden is right now. I'm-"

Alexis and Syrus both chimed together,

"If you did not know,

then why didn't you tell us

beforehand, you baka?!"

Richard sighed, "You didn't give me the chance. Crowler also said something about having everyone save me being cursed to speak haiku for the entire day?"

The red-haired Jaden popped out of Richard's left window, which was broken thanks to Alexis Rhodes. Jaden said,

"Hey, guys! I've returned!

The stranger was Chumley! He

said he's testing me!"

Richard bluntly asked, "Who's Chumley?"

Suddenly the lights went out and a spirit said,

"Thank you for your time!

The haiku curse will now be

lifted! Have fun now!"

The lights turned back on. The haiku stopped. Jaden sighed with relief, as did Syrus and Alexis. Richard had a questioning look on his face. He saw a card on top of his desk labeled, "Ice Cap Zone" It was a Field Spell with the following effect:

"As long as this Field Spell is in the Field Spell Zone, WIND-type monsters cannot attack. Also, FIRE-type monsters lose 500 ATK for every monster they destroy as a result of battle."

(NOTE: Ice Cap Zone is a Sonic the Hedgehog 3 level.)

Jaden said, "Congratulations, Richard! You can have this card! My Deck does not requre it!"

Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden all left Richard's dormroom. The entire argument about where Jaden was lasted all night and there was an engineer fixing the broken window.

(NOTE: You may now review. TELL WHAT U THINK:P)


	3. Flight

Chapter 3 of YuGiOh! GX Insanity:

Field Trip, pt. 1

Several weeks after the snowy haiku day…

Ryoko started pouting at Chronos sensei, "I can't even sit next to Sho-Sho? You're so MEAN! I'll let you with me if I misbehave…" she said showing a little disturbing position on his desk.

"Settle down Ryoko… You can't be hooking up with the man of your dreams so early. He's only 17… You know we are near America and Bandit Keith will sue you for innuendo like that… in America." Cronos sighed.

"Those Americans are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mean! He is the new male heir to our ninja clan thrown! He is such a good duelist and he's also with a special connection to the power of our Smiling Tears! It's a special ninja technique only this clan knows! Now, let us test you with this technique!" Ryoko moaned as she tried to cry with a smile on her face.

She then attracted Chronos's attention.

"Oh baby, don't cry! You're not so lonely anymore…" cried Chronos sensei.

A teardrop shed on her face and it dropped.

It exploded Chronos sensei's office.

"Now, compare that to when I do it to Sho. The Smiling Tears technique attracts the opposite gender into a special trap, which sends them to their nightmares later in their future. Sho's Smiling Tear capacity is over 9000. It means his ninja skills are absolute enough to be the next heir. No offense Chronos sensei, but looking at your Smiling Tear capacity… it's at 0.1.

Sho has a quick immunity, just like all the other male ninjas in my clan." Ryoko taught Chronos to him about.

"Man, I wish I were your ninja's heir." Chronos groaned in jealousy.

"You're too old. You have to be younger than Onsokumaru, and you have to be cuter, smexier, and have the Smiling Tear capacity of over 5000 or more." Ryoko giggled.

"…" Chronos muttered.

"EEK! The nightmare happened again! Why did Sho have to cry? It's okay Sho! He's not gonna hurt you now!" screamed a girl who was very close to Sho.

Ryoko shouted, "Don't touch my Sho-Sho!"

Sho did smile and shedded another tear again. It had no effect on Ryoko.

"Wow, Sho really does have the Smiling Tear in him. But Ryoko has no effect on his Smiling Tear." Chronos muttered.

"That's because I'm a female ninja of Onsokumaru's ninja clan, so I have immunity too!" Ryoko giggled as she cuddled on Sho.

"Why me?" Sho cried.

Meanwhile, Richard was doing the seating arrangements.

"Okay. Here is the seating arrangement for the duration of the Soul Plane.

Front Row is Jaden and Blair

Second Row is Alexis

Third Row is Tyranno and Ryoko

Fourth Row is Syrus and Onsokumaru

Fifth Row A is Crowler

Fifth Row B is Atticus and Chazz

Fifth Row C is Chumley and Pegasus

I will be in Second Row because all the arrangements were done courtesy of the Academy's voting system. It is not my fault whatsoever. I'm sorry, Crowler, that noone is sitting with you. Will Chumley and Pegasus please stand up?"

No one answered.

In the third row…

"Look here, Syrus and I are our own military group of 2! If you want to join, you can help us with the supplies!" Tyranno groans.

"Nuh-uh! He has the ability of the Smiling Tears! He is the heir to my ninja clan and not only that, he's mine! We are a clan of 2! If you want to join you can be our ninja apprentice!" Ryoko growled.

"Well then, show me nothing! Syrus and I are best friends! Besides, who wants a pervy ninja's student for a friend!" Tyranno laughed at her.

Ryoko's Smiling Tears technique began.

"You my non-friend better stop crying… You're scaring me! Luckily, whatever you're doing that's so… cute, can't affect me, since I got Dinosaur DN… Eh… Never mind my Dinosaur DN… I can't say it baby!" cried Tyranno.

Ryoko started laughing, as a tear shed on his leg that was human.

Tyranno's human leg was broken for 12 seconds.

"Ow!" Tyranno cried.

"Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahah! Bless my Smiling Tears! You can't be immune to that! Even Dinosaurs fall in love!" Ryoko giggled.

"I don't care if Syrus is immune to that technique, I can still win in the end! This military group will win any war with perverted ninja girls in it!" Tyranno bellowed.

"Shut up you! I am orphaned by war and hate! I even lost my little brother to the wrath of Gozaboro Kaiba's men. I despised them ever since. I forgive Gozaboro, since if it weren't for him, I would never know about Sho-Sho!" Ryoko shouted.

"Oh, I see, you even gave him a cheesy nickname. Did Onsokumaru teach you that?" Tyranno chuckled.

"No, but I did learned 3 specific languages, which are English, Spanish, and French. I learned Japanese at birth. I learned dueling from Katsuya Jonouchi. He was a good duelist; it's just that I won from him every duel! Nyahahahaha!" Ryoko told Tyranno.

"… an orphan ninja that was once raised… by Joey Wheeler?" asked Tyranno in his mind. (NOTE: Katsuya Jonouchi is Joey Wheeler in the original Japanese version)

"Nah, we don't want people to know that." Ryoko giggled.

"Let's stop talking. Let's duel to see who wins Sho-Sho!" Ryoko bravely shouted at Tyranno.

"Duel now?" asked Tyranno.

"Yes! Sho-Sho wants the better duelist. The winner has Sho-Sho!" Ryoko replied.

"Stop with that cheesy nickname and…" Tyranno growled.

"Come to Raptor…" a voice flirtatiously muttered. It was Rex Raptor and it seems that he and Weevil snook in the plane, imitating the voices of Beavis & Butthead.

"Let's do this duel in front of the wise Pegasus J. Crawford." Ryoko told him.

"It's Maxamillion Pegasus you dolt!" Tyranno growled.

(NOTE: Pegasus J. Crawford is Maxamillion Pegasus.)

"Judai, Asuka, oni 'Ranno-kun called me a dolt!" Ryoko cried.

(NOTE: Oni is Japanese for ogre.)

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Tyranno.

"Nya! You always look ugly when you ask me questions. That's why I called you oni!" Ryoko giggled.

"Okay, stop calling me that stupid nickname and let's duel!" Tyranno growled.

"We can't until we leave the plane." Ryoko told him.

"GRRRrrr…" Tyranno growled, reluctantly getting back in his seat.

"Hey, Tyranno, that's not very nice calling a girl a dolt, even if she works in a world of pervy ninjas." Asuka told him.

"That's right. Even I wouldn't do that." Judai told him.

Meanwhile, in the fourth row

"Listen, Sho, Ryoko's dying to have you as a husband. Do you like her, little Obelisk?" Onsokumaru asked politely.

Sho replied, "NO! I do not like her!!"

Onsokumaru said shockingly, "Okay. That's all I wanted to know, little buddy. Do you have a connection with the Smiling Tears technique?"

Sho shook his head, "I've no clue as to what you're talking about."

Onsokumaru then saw Ryoko and Tyranno stand up with Duel Disks. Each player started with 8000 Life Points. Sho also saw and he rolled his eyes with an expectant look on his face.

Ryoko began the duel by summoning Giant Germ (ATK/1000 DEF/100) in Attack Mode with a facedown card set. Onsokumaru predicted, "I betcha that's a Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button! She's no ordinary duelist, after all. Rumor has it she was raised by the Godfather of Games!"

Sho gasps questioningly, "The Godfather of Games?!"

Onsokumaru exclaimed, "No clue what his name is. Ryoko is an expert Duelist, though. Let's watch!"

Tyranno began his move by summoning Sabersaurus (ATK/1900 DEF/500) in Attack Mode. It trampled through the Giant Germ with ease. However, Tyranno lost 1000 Life Points due to Giant Germ's effect. Another Giant Germ took the fallen one's place.

Ryoko's LP: 7100

Tyranno's LP: 7000

Tyranno made a gesture indicating his turn had ended. Ryoko drew a card. She set two facedown cards and used Heavy Storm.

Onsokumaru's prediction was false. All 3 of the facedown cards were indeed Traps, but not one of them was a Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button. In fact, all 3 of them were Statues of the Wicked. 3 Wicked Tokens (ATK/1000 DEF/1000) were summoned due to Statue of the Wicked's effect. She placed all monsters on her field in Attack Mode. She Tributed two of her Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (ATK/3000 DEF/3000). Crowler saw and smiled. Next, Ryoko had used Limiter Removal to double the ATK of Ancient Gear Golem. Ancient Gear Golem annihilated Sabersaurus very easily.

Ryoko's LP: 7100

Tyranno's LP: 3900

Ryoko then attacked with Giant Germ, and then with her leftover Wicked Token.

Ryoko's LP: 7100

Tyranno's LP: 1900

She immediately ended her turn and Ancient Gear Golem was destroyed due to Limiter Removal's effect.

Tyranno was in total shock. Most of his Life Points were lost in one complete turn.

Tyranno drew a card, "I'll play Polymerization on Armored Lizard (ATK/1500 DEF.1200) and my second Two-Headed King Rex (ATK/1600 DEF/1200) to create the Armored Hydra (ATK/2800 DEF/2800)

Onsokumaru interrupted, "Get up on the Hydra's back, Ryoko!"

Sho gave Tyranno the thumbs up.

Tyranno then explained, "Armored Hydra gets 100 ATK for every Dinosaur monster in my Graveyard. Note there are 3 Dinosaur monsters in my Graveyard, making its ATK be 3100. Your Wicked Token couldn't match up to it. Also, I can attack for every Dinosaur monster in my Graveyard! Armored Hydra shall attack the Wicked Token!"

Ryoko's LP: 5000

Tyranno's LP: 1900

Tyranno then said, "Now I'll Attack Giant Germ!"

Ryoko's LP: 2900

Tyranno's LP: 900

Another Giant Germ popped up to replace the one previously destroyed. Tyranno then yelled, "I'm going to activate a Quick Play Spell known as Bacterial Cleansing! We both lose Life Points equal to a Dinosaur monster's ATK! Armored Hydra is the monster I Tribute!"

Ryoko objected, "I'll reveal my facedown card Magic Jammer! I just discard one card from my hand to negate the effects of a Spell Card and the Spell Card is destroyed!"

Tyranno growled, "Alright, then, Armored Hydra shall finish off Giant Germ. Oh, and the Spell Card I play is Maximum Heat! Now, whenever my Armored Hydra attacks, you can't draw a card!"

Ryoko's LP: 800

Tyranno's LP: 0

Ryoko grinned widely. Sho shook his head in disbelief. Maybe Tyranno was reckless just like the last time Jim Crocodile Cook won against him. Onsokumaru then said to Tyranno, "Your dueling skills rival that of a ninja! You are allowed in the ninja clan anytime you like!"

Tyranno laughed and both he and Ryoko sat down in their respective row, which was the same.

There was a referee who yelled, "Attention duelists! My hair permits Ryoko to change her seat with Sho to swap places!"

Richard overheard and yelled, "Oh no you don't!" He displayed the well-organized seating chart to the video camera observing and asked Weevil and Rex, who were nearby, to please keep Ryoko as far from Sho as possible.

"NO! I am Ryoko Kirokuna, the future bride of the ninja clan! I must be as close to my groom as POSSIBLE!" Ryoko shouted as she used her ninja skills on them.

Ryoko dashed back just to sit next to the man of her dreams.

"Um Ryoko?" asked Sho.

She sat there showing Sho the sight of the sunset, the stars in the sky, and a flying bird.

"Those are beautiful and all Ryoko… but look behind you." Sho told her.

Rex and Weevil looked at Ryoko in disbelief that she didn't make a single move on Sho yet.

"It's against the rules for a ninja to touch anyone in a plane. It's really crowded so they could easily get caught." Ryoko told Rex and Weevil.


End file.
